The Great Pretender: The Watcher's Side
by violetkisses
Summary: Ever since that day, Kain has watched Zero. He watched his happiness, his sadness, his loneliness. But really, that was all he did: He watched. He did nothing but watch. Kain's side of The Great Pretender's trilogy. KxZ, one-sided KainxZero


A/N: Okay, So as promised, he is Kain's side. I don't think it's as dramatic as I wanted it to be :(( I wanted to make it longer but well, I reached my 5000 word mark. So yeah. Hope you still like it though.

Btw, to all who reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your reviews made me cry. Like seriously, it did. Your reviews made me feel so happy. Thank youuuu! Especially to **irmina** who(even if she doesn't know it) has inspired me to write more VK fics because of her awesomeness! Loveyouuuuuuu lots :*

Warnings: Uhhhmm, Kain sounds kinda stalker-ish here but seriously, he's not; OOC Kain and Zero

Pairings: KxZ, one-sided KainxZero

Disclaimer: VK is not mine. Gah. Bummer.

* * *

**The Great Pretender: The Watcher's Side**

Akatsuki Kain never believed he would be able to fall in love. He never believed he would be able to love someone with all his heart_. _He never believed. That is, until he met Zero Kiryuu.

When he first met Zero, the first thing that came to mind was beautiful. He was so very beautiful that it hurt just to look at him. His rare silver hair, his fair and porcelain skin, his slim body, it all was so very beautiful. But what drew Kain in the most were his eyes. Zero had the most beautiful lilac eyes he had ever seen. And the way those eyes stared at him…it made him feel weak in the knees.

So weak that at that very moment, Akatsuki Kain knew he was hooked.

No, it was not love. Not yet, anyway. It was just a silly infatuation that would simply pass, a silly infatuation that time would erase. This man was his boss' lover, after all. It would not do well to fall in love with someone so unreachable, someone so untouchable, someone so…perfect.

So he watched. Kain watched the man named Zero every chance he got. The way Zero's permanent scowl disappeared whenever Kaname said something to him, the way his eyes lit up when he laughed, the way his smile made Kain's heart skip a beat, he watched it all and he did his best to never miss a single moment of this _passing_ infatuation.

Kain watched. He watched, and watched, and watched. He watched until he could trace every outline of Zero's face in his mind, until his thoughts were filled with nothing but Zero, until his every breath was only made to speak Zero's name. _Zero._

Kain chastised himself. He should stop this silly infatuation. And he should stop it _now._ Because it seemed like it would just grow and grow and grow into something he really did not wish to feel, into something he was afraid of feeling. And so he stopped watching. But even if he did, his dreams and his every waking thought were haunted by this silver angel.

A year has passed since then and Kain refrained himself from watching. Instead, he listened. He listened to Zero's soft, melodic voice, to Zero's hypnotizing laugh. And it sent shivers down Kain's spine. His obsession, his infatuation…instead of ending it, it just seemed to grow and it showed no signs of ending any time soon. So now, Kain just accepted the emotion with open arms. There was no harm in watching, after all. He would just watch…he would just watch.

As the days passed, Kain noticed the sudden change in Zero. The laughs became infrequent, the smiles became rare and his eyes, those bright, life-filled eyes seemed to have dimmed a little. And it hurt. It hurt him to watch Zero in pain. But then again, all he did was watch.

On that particular day in - though, Kain just couldn't stand there and do nothing. Kaname…his boss seemed to forget that today was his lover's birthday. And he just couldn't stand it. He just couldn't stand and watch Kaname forget yet _another_ important day in his relationship with Zero. He just couldn't, he just couldn't.

And so, at exactly 4 o'clock in the afternoon, he sneaked out of the office and went to see the man that haunted his life, buying a bouquet of lilies on the way. He just knew Zero would love them. They were his favourite, after all. Calla lilies…how befitting for someone like Zero.

When Zero opened the door to his apartment, Kain almost gasped. Zero…Zero was still so very beautiful. Still so very beautiful that even after almost two years of watching, it still hurt to look. How could someone this beautiful exist? How could someone this perfect be in his life?

"Happy birthday, Zero." Kain carefully handed the exquisite bouquet to Zero as he watched the boy's eyes light up with joy. It's seemed to sparkle with happiness that Kain couldn't stop himself from admiring…from wishing…from watching.

He beamed. Zero beamed so much that his face seemed like it would split into two. Kain admired the smile. It was so very beautiful. How wonderful it would be if someday, Zero would smile for him like that…_someday. _"Are they from Kaname?" Zero asked enthusiastically, his voice bearing no hint of doubt, not even a single ounce. "They are, aren't they?"

Kain's heart clenched so painfully, so painfully that it was almost unbearable. How could Zero believe in Kaname so much? How could he believe in the man who kept on neglecting him, the man that kept on hurting him? Of course they weren't from Kaname. Kain even doubted if Kaname knew what Zero's favourite flowers were. But of course, he lied. He didn't want see Zero's smile go away. He just didn't.

"Of course. Of course, they are. He asked me to deliver them to you. Do you like it?" Kain plastered a fake smile on his face. it wouldn't hurt…it wouldn't hurt to lie just this once. For Zero's happiness, for Zero's smile…he would lie just for Zero. Even if it hurt, _even if it hurt._

"Like it? I love it, Kain!" Zero gushed, face flushing as he looked at the bouquet in his hands. "I didn't even know Kaname remembered I _loved_ lilies."

He didn't, Kain thought. But again, he kept his mouth shut. Instead, he let out a small chucke. "Of course he does. But….unfortunately, Kaname-sama also told me to tell you that he's sorry."

Zero's smile fell and Kain a small pang go through him. "Why?" He asked.

"He's…he's been so busy lately and today…well, he couldn't make time. He's really sorry, Zero." _Really sorry. _As if his boss really felt sorry.

"Oh."

Kain watched as Zero bit his quivering lip, trying his best not to cry. Zero has always been so strong. He never cried. At least in front of them, he never cried. "I-well, it can't be helped, right? Kaname's a very busy man, after all."

"Yeah," Kain hesitated, "Yes, he is. But, I-uh, if you're not busy, doyouwanttogotothepark?" Kain asked in one breath, flustered at his sudden bravery. Zero always made him do things he'd never normally do. And for Kain, it was amazing. How this man could hold so much power over him…it was amazing. "I mean, I know I'm not Kaname-sama but I want to make Kiryuu-kun happy on his birthday, too. So if you want to, maybe we could go to the park? I heard you love going there…." He looked at the floor, unable to meet Zero's eyes, afraid of the incoming rejection, afraid of Zero's painful 'no'.

"Zero."

Huh? What? Kain's eyes returned their gaze to Zero, obviously surprised. "What?"

"Call me Zero. And yes, I would love to go to the park with you." Zero smiled and Kain's heart skipped a beat. It was the probably the happiest moment of his life.

The trip to the park was filled with fun and laughter. As Kain watched Zero laugh and smile, he felt like his heart would burst any moment now. His heart was just so full of happiness from watching Zero this close.

He was close. So painfully close. So reachable, so touchable, so…Zero.

How could it be possible to yearn for someone so much that it encompasses everything he ever believed in? So much that he would sell his soul to the devil just to be able to have this man so close to him forever?

Kain watched Zero eat his strawberry ice cream in amusement and adoration. Zero looked so happy and it was enough to fill Kain's heart with so much love and happiness that it could sustain him for an eternity. To know that he was the cause of Zero's smile, it was enough to last him a lifetime. "Thank you, Kain."

Kain looked at the smiling boy gazing at him with such intense eyes. He smiled warmly at the man beside him, his eyes softening, his heart beating loudly. "You're welcome, Zero." Anything for you, _anything for you._

The said boy blushed, his eyes full of hesitance and embarrassment at what he was about to say. It was so endearing, so very endearing. "I, well, I always thought you didn't like me, you know. I thought you didn't like me for Kaname."

Of course he didn't want Zero for Kaname. He wanted Zero all for himself.

"Why?" He asked instead, curious…_very curious._

"Well," Zero seemed to hesitate, his blush going darker. "You never talked to me and it felt like you were avoiding me? So when you asked me to go to the park with you..well, let's just say I was really, _really_ happy. I'm so happy I finally got to see Wild's other side." Zero smirked, any ounce of embarrassment suddenly void from his face.

Kain's brow cocked up in confusion, "Wild?"

"Yeah, Wild." He nodded enthusiastically. "The girls in the office call you that. Didn't you know?" Kain shook his head and Zero dramatically sighed. "Really. You can be so oblivious at times, you know. But anyway, they call you 'Wild' because of that," Zero pointed his finger to Kain's unbuttoned shirt.

"_This?_" The orange-haired man asked in disbelief. What the hell did his unbuttoned shirt have to do with the name? It made him curioser and curioser.

"Yeah," Zero grinned, eyes sparkling in mirth, "_that. _They said it made you look wild and all. So thus the name Wild. Do you like it? I think it's befitting of someone with your looks. Don't you agree, _Wild?_" Zero said, his voice full of playfulness and mischief.

Kain chuckled, shivering from the way Zero said the word. "Ah. I see now. How very flattering to know that they hold me in such high regard." This remark seemed to make Zero laugh and as Kain watched, he really believed his heart would burst any minute now.

The rest of the day passed with more laughter. They talked, and talked, and talked, and talked. They talked about life, about the weather, about themselves, about everything they could possibly talk about. And Kain was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Zero. Words just seemed to flow when he was with the man. He was usually silent around people but Zero…Zero was always an exception. And it made Kain happy, so very happy.

Because as he watched and listened to Zero laugh and talk, he, Akatsuki Kain, knew he was in love. And it was such a wonderful feeling to feel.

* * *

After that day, Kain continued to watch Zero. With the realization that he was in love with the man, the urge to watch him just grew stronger. He watched and watched and watched. For years, he watched. He watched Zero's pain, he watched Zero's loneliness and he watched as Zero's heart slowly crumbled. And that was all he did: He watched. Who would've thought watching would be so painful?

As Kaname's and Zero's 4th year anniversary approached, Kain watched. He watched as his boss went about his day, not seeming to remember anything about the important day. And Kain understood. It was yet another anniversary Kaname would forget.

So Kain and the others opted to visit Zero instead, pretending that Kaname asked them to come in his stead. They knew it was a lie, of course. Even Zero knew it was a lie. Because for years, he had finally come to terms with the fact that Kaname would never remember…that he would never come.

And so they all pretended. They pretended that everything was alright. That there was nothing wrong with Zero and Kaname's relationship. They pretended and pretended and pretended. And it was all to make Zero happy…even if it was just for a little while.

As the night wore on, Kain found himself standing in the balcony with Zero. He heard what the man whispered to the night sky.

"Pretending is what I was always good at anyway." And Kain's heart clenched painfully. Zero's voice was just too dejected and it hurt to hear it. They both knew though that it was true. Zero…he was always good at pretending. Everyday, he pretended. And everyday, Kain watched. He did nothing but watch.

"You should cry if you want to." Kain said, letting his presence known, eliciting a shriek from the man in the balcony. It would have been funny if only the situation they were in weren't so serious. If only it weren't so painfully serious…

"Kain! W-what are you doing here?" Watching you. Always watching you, Zero.

"I said, you should just cry if you want to." Ignoring the question, he took the spot beside Zero, leaning his tall and muscular frame against the railing, relishing the close proximity between him and Zero. "Because if you kept it in, you would just be more miserable than you already are."

Kain watched Zero's face contort in rage and Kain watched it calmly. Zero was only angry because he hit the mark. Zero was just angry because he was right. "Shut up! You don't know anything, Akatsuki. So _shut up._" Zero hissed.

Kain's eyes narrowed. He just wanted to help. And he knew. Zero didn't know but Kain _knew. _He knew everything because he watched. He watched _every_ pain Kaname inflicted on Zero, he watched everything...he watched everything …but it was all he did. He did nothing but watch. "I know enough! I know that you're hurting and I know that you're in pain and I know that you'll endure it because you're still hoping Kaname-sama will love you back!"

"No, Kain. You _think_ you know. But you don't know anything! You don't how," Zero sobbed, "how hard it is to wake up every day on an empty bed. You don't know how hard it is to wait for a call that will never come. You don't know how hard it is to pretend everything's alright even if it's not. You don't know _anything_! And why do you care anyway? Why does it matter?"

"Because _I_ care for you, Zero! We all care for you!" Kain said desperately, hoping his feelings would be heard, that Zero would know that he truly cared, that Zero would know he truly loved him.

"I know. I know you do. But you will never understand how hard it is to love someone who will never love you back." Zero whispered brokenly, as he made his way to his room, away from balcony, away from him.

Kain watched the retreating figure, his eyes filled with sadness and pain. It was so painful. His heart was in too much pain because knew. He knew exactly how it feels like. "But I do know, Zero….the pain of loving someone who will never love you back, I know it." Kain whispered into the night as he watched the stars shine brightly in the heavens, oblivious to all the troubles in the world. How good it would be to be one of them, to just watch yet not know.

* * *

The days after that fateful night were like hell for Kain. He remembered. He never forgot the dejected look on Zero's face, the pain in those lilac eyes. It haunted him during the day and it haunted him during the night. And it hurt to know that he did nothing to take away Zero's pain. He just simply watched. It was what he did best: He watched.

By the time he finally had enough, he decided to visit Zero. They hadn't heard from Zero since that night and they were all worried. So Kain volunteered to visit the silver-haired man. He just had to see Zero. He just had to. He missed him so, so much. So much that it hurt. So much that he would die if he couldn't see Zero's face for yet another day.

When Zero opened the door, Kain's heart was suddenly filled with so much love. This was the man that he loved, the man that he longed for, the man that he wanted to hold so much. And even though it pained him to know this man will never be his, it didn't stop him from loving, from yearning, from hoping.

The visit was awkward. He asked Zero how well he had been doing and if he was eating properly because he was really worried. But in between the questions, in between the inquiries, they both knew there was still something unresolved between them.

Kain wondered if he should confess. He wondered if he should tell Zero how much he longed for him, how much he cared for him, how much he _loved _him. He wondered if he should risk their friendship for his own selfish desires. He wondered. Zero was about to speak when he suddenly blurted out, "I love you."

Zero was shocked and Kain could see it as clear as day. Zero certainly didn't expect that, didn't he? "Kain. W-"

"I love you, Zero. Ever since that day in the park, I have loved you." Kain continued, not giving Zero the chance to speak. He didn't want Zero to speak. He didn't want to hear Zero's rejection. Even for just a little while, he would pretend Zero loved him too. _Even for just a little while, he would pretend. _He then gathered a stunned Zero in his arms, whispering over and over and over again how much he loved the man, telling him to please just leave Kaname and be his instead.

God, he loved Zero so much, so much that it hurt. It hurt so much but he just couldn't stop loving Zero. Maybe he was a masochist, but to be able to feel such love for someone? The pain was worth it.

He cradled the boy in his arms, not wanting to let go, never wanting to let go. After this, he knew things would be different. And the worst that might happen was that Zero would avoid him. So Kain made the most out of this moment. He hugged Zero tightly, basking in Zero's warmth, basking in the moment that might never happen again. And the next thing he knew, the boy in his arms had already fainted.

* * *

Kain felt like he would die with worry. As he looked at the sleeping form on the hospital bed, he couldn't help but notice for the first time how thin Zero looked. How could he not have noticed? Color seemed to have drained from those once rose red cheeks. His skin no longer glowed and he looked weak, very weak.

How could he have not noticed when he lived to watch Zero? How?

When Zero finally woke up, Kain was so happy. But it seemed like his happiness was just short-lived. Because the sudden burst of happiness was smashed by the doctor's diagnosis.

Zero had leukemia.

Zero had leukemia.

_Zero had leukemia_.

He couldn't believe it.

Zero was going to die.

It was so hard to accept the cold hard fact that Zero's life was about to end. How could Zero die? How could Zero, the man whom Kain lived for, breathed for, die? It was just impossible. Unimaginable. Unfathomable.

Zero was going to die. And karma's payback has finally arrived. After years of doing nothing but watch Zero suffer alone, now all he could do was watch the man he loved die…slowly, painfully, in front of his very eyes.

When he was finally able to digest the information, Kain did his best to help Zero. He did his best to take care of Zero and to make sure Zero knew he cared. But god, there was so little time. So very little time. And he could feel Zero slowly slip away from his fingers.

And so again, he watched. He watched and waited with Zero. They waited for the inevitable moment of his death to come. They waited for Zero's life to end.

And it was hard. It was too hard to bear. Kain didn't even know how he managed to wake up everyday and watch the life from Zero's body drain away. It was so painful, so very painful to watch the one you love slowly die before you.

The silence during his visits were unbearable. Zero had a hard time talking these days. He just stared blankly at a spot, eyes glazed as if he was thinking of something- no, _someone_. Kain's heart clenched painfully at the thought. He was jealous. So very jealous. Even when he was already about to die, it was still Kaname that filled Zero's thoughts. And it made Kain feel so jealous, so painfully jealous.

"Zero?" Kain softly knocked as he slid the door open. Even after two months of pain, Zero was still a sight to behold. He looked like an angel more than ever with the sun shining brightly on his sitting form. How beautiful. "I brought lunch and the notebook you asked me to buy. "

"Thank you." Zero smiled, and Kain's heart skip a beat. Even if smiling was hard on Zero's part, he always smiled for Kain. Always, always, always. And Kain couldn't help but love Zero more…even if it hurt, _even if it hurt_. How could he possible love someone more if he already gave every love he had in his system to that very same man?

"You should eat. It would make you stronger. And maybe then we could go outside. The lilies in the garden have bloomed, you know. You love lilies, right? Maybe we could go tomorrow or the day after." Or maybe the next, or anytime you want to. I would do everything for you Zero. Just to make you happy, just to see more of your smile, Kain added in his mind.

Kain continued to talk as he watched Zero slowly eat his meal. Zero looked very fragile so he talked and talked and talked so that he would forget how weak Zero looked like these days. It was just a painful reminder of how little time Zero had left. How little time _he _had left to spend with Zero. It was a wonder how talkative he had become these past few months. He didn't know why but he really didn't mind.

He didn't mind telling Zero about himself. He didn't mind telling Zero about his joys, his fears, his sadness, his insecurities. He didn't mind telling Zero what his favourite things were, what he hated most and his innermost secrets. He didn't mind. He wanted- no, _needed _Zero to know more about him as much as possible. He wanted Zero to remember him in every way possible. He wanted Zero to be filled with thoughts of him…even if it was just for a while…even if it was just for a little while.

And he desperately clung to Zero's life like it was his own. Because really, if Zero died, what would be left of him? He had already given Zero everything. Even if Zero didn't know it, he had Kain completely wrapped around his finger that if that finger would disappear, he would be nothing but an empty puppet…an empty shell of what he had once been.

"What time are the others coming?" Zero suddenly asked, surprising Kain who was also busy with his own thoughts. He softly smiled, "They should be here anytime. They're just finishing up the meeting with Kaname…" Kain faltered when he realized his mistake. He mentioned Kaname's name.

Stupid. He watched Zero flinch at the mention of his lover's name. So very stupid. How could he forget that Kaname was a sensitive topic? Just saying Kaname's name was enough to considerably darken Zero's mood. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Kain watched Zero's eyes return to its glazed state. He knew the man was thinking about his lover again. Kaname didn't know. Kaname didn't know that Zero was dying. He didn't know _anything_ and Kain was unbelievably happy. Even if it was wrong, he was so happy, so very happy that he had Zero all to himself.

The only person Zero had right now was Kain. And it made him stangely overjoyed. Because for once, he was the only person by Zero's side. He was just a replacement, yes. But he didn't care. Zero needed him and that was all that mattered.

_Even if it hurt. Even if it hurt._

* * *

Kain watched as the the days turned into weeks. There was so very little time left now. 10 days. 10 more days till Zero's untimely demise. 10 more days to see Zero's smile. 10 more days to hear Zero's laugh. 10 more days to hear Zero's heart beating. 10 more painful days.

But it didn't matter. He would do his best to make those last 10 days memorable for both him and Zero.

Everyday, he changed the flowers by Zero's bedside. Everyday, he bought Calla Lilies for Zero. Since Zero couldn't go outside to see the garden, he would bring the garden to Zero instead. He filled the room with flowers and though it was a tedious task, it was worth it. To see Zero's eyes light up with glee, to see Zero's smile, to hear Zero's melodic laughter, it was all worth it. It was all worth the hard work.

God, he loved Zero so much. He loved Zero so much.

He slowly counted the seconds, minutes, hours and days to Zero's death.

9 more days till his sun stops shining.

8 more days till the birds stop singing.

7 more days till Zero stops smiling.

6 more days till Zero stops laughing.

5 more days and still counting.

4 more days and his world is ending.

3 more, 2 more and 1 more day.

And now, he was watching Zero struggle to breathe. Every breath was such a task for him that it pained Kain to watch his love suffer. Zero didn't deserve this. He's already experienced so much pain in life..so much pain in love…he didn't deserve this.

_But all you did was watch,_ a voice in his head said. Kain knew it was true. And he was ashamed because really, all he did was watch. He said he loved Zero yet all he did was watch the man suffer. All he did was watch Zero endure the pain. All he did was watch Zero's heart slowly break. Really, all he did was watch.

_All he did was watch._

Kain looked up from the hand he was holding as a cough racked Zero's body, blood staining his deathly pale hands. Just one look at it made him clutch Zero's hand tighter, knowing it was just a matter of time till the man died. He clutched it like there was no tomorrow and Kain almost laughed at the irony. Because really, there would be _no_ tomorrow. Today was the day Zero would leave the world for good. And today was the day Kain's heart would die, too.

"Zero," Kain choked. It was so hard to say goodbye, so hard to say goodbye to the person you loved the most. But he had to. Yes, he had to. He just had to tell Zero how much he loved him one more time, _one last time._

"I love you. I always have and always will. I just…I just wanted you to know that you made me really happy these past few years. Even if I was just watching you from afar, I was really, really, really happy. I" Kain heart clenched painfully because saying the next few words were as good as saying goodbye. And he so badly didn't want to. But no, he had to do it. He had to let go. For Zero, for Zero. Always for Zero. "…I will never forget you, Zero. Thank you for making me happy. I'm so glad I met you."

Kain's vision blurred with tears as Zero smiled and beckoned him closer. He leaned closer until he could feel Zero's breath on his skin. Closer, closer, _closer_. The moment his skin touched Zero's lips, he felt like he would die. Zero's lips…they were just as soft as he imagined. Softer, even. Kain closed his eyes as he basked in the momentary touch, willing his mind to imprint this particular memory. He wanted to remember this moment forever and ever and ever and ever.

Zero slowly withdrew his lips, now moving closer to Kain's ear, whispering five words that Kain would never, ever, ever forget. "_Thank you for loving me." _

Kain sobbed. He cried and cried and cried. He cried for Zero, he cried for himself, he cried for the inevitable future without Zero. He cried and cried because tomorrow, Zero would no longer be with him…because tomorrow, Zero would no longer be _alive_.

He could already feel Zero slipping, he could see Zero's eyes closing. And he desperately begged the man not to. Even if it was selfish, _even if it was selfish. _He just wanted Zero to stay. Even if it meant him being selfish, he wanted Zero to stay. He just wanted to be selfish too. Just this once. _Just this once._ He wanted Zero to stay. One more day, one more hour, even a few more minutes would suffice. He just wanted to feel Zero's warmth, Zero's touch, Zero's heart beating for a little while longer, _just for a little while longer._

"Please, Zero. Please don't close your eyes. Please stay awake for me. _Please."_ Kain didn't know how long he begged, he didn't know how long he cried, he didn't know how long he hoped. Because the next thing he knew, Zero's hand already felt limp on his.

Zero was dead. And he took Kain's heart with him.

Because Kain…he would never be able to see Zero's smile, hear Zero's laugh, feel Zero's warmth. Never again. _Never again._

And he felt empty inside. So empty, so painfully empty that the pain didn't even matter anymore.

* * *

Kain brushed the dead petals off the tombstone he was kneeling before, carefully placing a new batch of Calla Lilies on it. He smiled at the inscription. Reading it always made him smile, always made him remember that person's smile, that person's laugh, that person's touch.

How many months has it been since then? One? Two? Three? It didn't matter. He had lost count. Since Zero died, time didn't seem to matter anymore. _Life_ wasn't worth living anymore. But Kain endured. Zero had too little of time, while he had a lot. So he would continue to live on…for him and for Zero.

He knew he would never be able to see the man again. He knew he would never be able to see his love, Zero, again. But it was alright. It was fine. It was okay.

Because in his heart, Zero's memory would forever and always be alive. _Forever and always._

Kain looked at the sky. It was such a beautiful day. It was sunny but not so. Just the right amount of sun and the right amount of warm breeze. Come to think of it, it was on a day like this he first realized his true feelings for Zero. It was on a day like this he found out that he was truly, madly and deeply in love with the man.

A soft wind breeze slowly filled the area. And Kain closed his eyes, basking in the wind's cool warmth, his mind drifting to that particular memory in -…

Kain smiled. He smiled as he remembered every detail, every sensation. And he watched the memory over and over and over again. Because really, it was what he did best: Watching.

* * *

_Kain watched as a soft breeze blew Zero's hair away from his face. So beautiful. Zero was so very beautiful. How long had he been watching? It didn't matter. Time didn't seem to matter whenever he was with Zero._

_Zero opened his eyes and stared at Kain in confusion. He tilted his head in question. "What the hell are you looking at?"_

_Kain smirked, continuing to trace Zero's every feature with his eyes. He took in every curve, every dip, every unnoticeable blemish on Zero's skin. "Nothing. Just thinking about how adorable you looked just now." _

_Zero blushed, scowling at the man beside him. "What the fuck? Being called adorable is an insult to a man like me, you know! Take that back!"_

"_Nope. Not gonna take it back." And Kain laughed as Zero tackled him to the ground, muttering curses and ordering him to 'Take that back'. To which he finally surrendered._

"_Fine, fine. I take it back." Kain complied, staring directly into those lilac eyes he loved so much. It was so very beautiful that he could stare at it all day and never get tired. His heart was so full of love that he knew he would never, ever forget this memory; This memory of pure love, bliss and innocence, away from their pain, away from their problems, away from Kaname. "But I'll just have to call you beautiful then."_

_Kain watched in amusement as Zero's face turned blood red once again, sputtering nonsense and saying that he wasn't _that_ beautiful, only maybe a little. And Kain chuckled. Really, this man was just too adorable. It was no wonder why he fell in love. It was no wonder why fell in love with the man named Zero._

'I love you, Zero. Ever since that day in the park, I have loved you.'

* * *

A/N: So...*fidgets* What did you guys think? Reviews and constructive criticisms please! I'm not really confident with this. I felt like...you know, it was lacking. I wasn't really able to portray the emotions I wanted to make you guys feel. Just snippets of it :(( But I hope you guys still like it, if my week goes well, the most awaited side of Kaname will be posted next thursday.

Keep the reviews and constructive criticisms coming! It makes me want to write faster and more ideas come to me when I read them. Tee-hee~ Thank you!

PS: I seriously need a beta. Not confident with my grammar :((((

**~violetkisses**


End file.
